Noteworthy/Gallery/Seasons 1-3
Season one Winter Wrap Up The plant team S1E11.png|Applejack and her group. Noteworthy singing S1E11.png|Helping the Plant Team. Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Noteworthy with Cheerilee and Cherry Berry, singing along to Winter Wrap Up. Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png Ponies listen to Applejack S1E11.png Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Lucky and Noteworthy stare at Twilight's magic plough S1E11.png Noteworthy pushing S01E11.png|He has a bad feeling about this. Twilight plough pre-accident S1E11.png Noteworthy Looks S1E11.png Snowed Noteworthy S1E11.png|Incoming snowstorm. Stallions Angry S1E11.png Twilight runs off in shame through the fields S1E11.png Plough Organized S1E11.png Hoe Organized S1E11.png Organized snow plowing S1E11.png Organized plant team working in the fields S1E11.png Ponies working in the fields at nighttime S01E11.png Plant team watering ground S1E11.png Plant team transporting rakes S1E11.png Call of the Cutie Ace looking at his tennis racket S1E12.png|His first Cameo Sonic Rainboom Snowflakes in a bowl S1E16.png|Examining snowflakes carefully. Catching Snowflakes S01E16.png|Pegasus Edition Warm Front, Merry May, and Noteworthy with rainbow mixers S1E16.png Clouds being made S1E16.png Rarity gaining a lot of attention S1E16.png|Noteworthy admiring Rarity's lovely wings. Rarity shining down on ponies S1E16.png Rainbow Dash surprised S1E16.png Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png Crowd looking disapproving S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png Over a Barrel Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Noteworthy in carriage S01E21.png Wild West dances S01E21.png Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png Twilight speaks to Appleloosans S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry mad S01E21.png Noteworthy and Cherry Berry apple bucking S01E21.png Appleloosans gathering apples S1E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to think of a solution S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Scared Braeburn S01E21.png Braeburn looks at time S01E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Noteworthy watching stars S01E24.png Spike and Twilight walking up the hill S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png The Best Night Ever Rarity greets Caramel and Lucky S1E26.png Glitch Noteworthy S1E26.png|Hey Noteclops! Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png Season two The Cutie Pox Pie for you too S2E06.png|Noteworthy getting ready for pie. The Mysterious Mare Do Well Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony upset S02E15.png Noteworthy and Berryshine S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png The Last Roundup Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png|Notewothy at the rodeo. Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png Putting Your Hoof Down Noteworthy as a Salesman S2E19.png|Noteworthy at a market stall Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.png|Noteworthy at Iron Hoof's seminar. It's About Time Noteworthy frightened door S2E20.png Ponyville Confidential Crusaders shunned by Ponyville S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png|With Cherry Fizzy and Caramel as a trio of royal guards. Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Rarity raging through S3E3.png|Noteworthy not being so pleased Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png|Noteworthy in the crowd One Bad Apple CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png Magic Duel Snips and Snails looking at Rainbow Wobble S3E5.png Crowd about to run from the wagon S3E5.png|Watch out for flying carts! Magical Mystery Cure Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png|Is mad about the weather or about the cyclops meme? Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png |index}}